1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the selective reaction of free radicals with an olefin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is believed that the reaction of a free radical derived from the compounds mentioned in the presence of an ion of manganese, vanadium, or cerium in the valence state mentioned is novel.